Confort de Reyes
by Sara Riddle Malfoy
Summary: Edmund es testigo de un momento entre dos reyes. Ambientado durante el libro El Príncipe Caspian- esto no está relacionado con la película. Parte 1 de la serie Kings. Traducción al español del fanfic Kings Comfort de Mel Blue 1.


Traducción del fanfic Kings Comfort de Mel Blue, la autora de este fanfic. Tengo el permiso de Mel Blue para traducir este fanfic al español. Link a su perfil:  u/2797263/Mel-Blue-1

La información y el fanfic a continuación ha sido escrita por el autor, yo tan sólo lo he traducido.

**Fandom**: Narnia

**Parejas**: Caspian/Peter

**Rated**: R

**Resumen**: Edmund es testigo de un momento entre dos reyes. Ambientado en el libro El Príncipe Caspian, no está relacionado con la película. Parte 1 de la Serie de los Reyes. Esto es SLASH, habéis sido advertidos.

**Edades**: Peter- 17; Caspian -17; Edmund-15; he tenido que cambiar las edades , no me voy a salir mucho del canon (excepto obviamente la historia) así que no les he hecho mucho más mayores que en los libros. Daré las edades de cada historia cuando la escriba.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a CS Lewis. La culpa es mía.

**Nota del autor**: Escribí esto originalmente en el año 2000, creo, mucho antes de que las películas se dieran a conocer. Es la primera parte de una serie desde el punto de vista de Edmund en la que he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo y que estoy cerca por fin de completar.

Confort de Reyes

La batalla fue difícil de luchar durante todo el día y cuando se terminó y ganaron, todos se levantaron silenciosamente por un largo momento, mirándose los unos a los otros. Una extraña mezcla de alivio y alegría se extendió a través de Edmund y pudo verlo reflejado en los rostros que le rodeaban. El momento se rompió cuando Aslan llegó liderando una procesión de Dríades, Ménades, animales y personas, y de repente todo el mundo hablaba emocionadamente. Edmund no pudo evitar reírse cuando se vio aplastado por el abrazo de un oso, con varios ratones charlatanes envueltos alrededor de sus piernas.

Las cosas sucedieron rápidamente después de eso. Aslan haciendo crecer la cola de Reepicheep y escoltando a los soldados Telmarinos a la ciudad y encerrarlos, fueron eventos borrosos para Edmund pero finalmente se vio sentado ante una gran hoguera mientras una fiesta increíble comenzó. Y fue una fiesta como nunca la había visto antes, incluso en su tiempo como Rey de Narnia. La cantidad de comida era increíble, cualquier cosa que podría alguna vez querido comer en su vida estaba ante él pero era incluso más sorprendente la forma en la que aparecía. El baile de Baco, Sileno y las Ménades era hermoso y convincente pero la boca de Edmund se abrió cuando vio la comida aparecer cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

Finalmente se comieron toda la comida y comenzaron a bailar más. Edmund fue arrastrado de sus pies hasta la danza. A veces parecía desordenado, todo el mundo se reía mientras bailaban en pareja, pero finalmente un complejo patrón pareció emerger y Edmund se vio abriendo paso a través de los círculos de los bailarines con facilidad.

Mientras se ponía el sol y las estrellas salían a brillar sobre ellos, el baile comenzó a ser lentamente más tranquilo; la música y el estilo les traía de vuelta a la época donde Edmund había vivido con Peter, Susan y Lucy en Cair Paravel. Edmund sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se movió a través de los pasos más formales de la danza, varios recuerdos felices aumentaban en su mente.

Por último, el baile terminó y todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego a contar historias. Historias del pasado, del presente y esperanzas para el futuro. Edmund se quedó Miranda el fuego, agradablemente cansado pero con su mente alerta, mientras escuchaba las suaves charlas alrededor de él. Lentamente las voces se apagaron y cuando Edmund miró alrededor, vio que muchos de la compañía estaban ahora durmiendo plácidamente; solo unos pocos como él mismo estaban bien despiertos, sentados silenciosamente y observando las llamas.

Peter, Susan y Lucy estaban entre aquellos que estaban despiertos. Las chicas hablaban en voz baja con Aslan pero Peter miraba pensativamente el fuego. Edmund se estremeció al ver la expresión de orgullo y dolor que podía ver en el rostro de Peter. Observó a Peter por un momento pero este no lo notó y no se encontró con sus ojos interrogantes. Edmund estaba extrañamente reacio a hablar y romper el silencio de Peter; su hermano parecía más contenido de lo normal.

Edmund miró alrededor del fuego de nuevo y sonrió cariñosamente cuando notó que Susan y Lucy se habían quedado ahora dormidas. Se sentía cansado también pero no estaba preparado para unirse a ellas. Lentamente, se levantó, se estiró lujosamente y sonrió de Nuevo mientras escuchó el suave ronroneo detrás de él. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, se encontró con los ojos dorados de Aslan. Los ojos del gran león brillaban a la luz del fuego mientras miraba a Edmund por un momento y, luego, volvió su rostro para mirar la luna.

Edmund siguió su mirada. La luna había salido ya alta en el cielo e inundaba el claro con luz brillante. Ciertamente, la luz era suficiente para caminar seguro y, casi sin pensar, Edmund se vio dirigiéndose hacia el camino forestal.

Durante un rato, caminó a través de los árboles. Estar en Narnia de nuevo era de ensueño, pero era una extraña sensación el ser todavía un niño pero recorder y sentir la fuerza y el conocimiento que había estado en él como adulto, como un antiguo rey de Narnia. A veces pensaba que el lo notaba más que cualquiera de los otros y record sus primeros días malos en Narnia, y supo que él era ciertamente el que había cambiado más con sus visitas. Ese pensamiento era humillante pero estaba agradecido por ello.

Perdido en sus profundos pensamientos, serpenteó por el bosque hasta que el suave sonido de agua fluyendo vino a sus oídos y levantó la mirada para verse cerca del vado. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco y su mano voló hacia su espada cuando vio a alguien sentado en el banco, claro de la última línea de árboles. Después de un momento tenso, notó la luna brillando sobre un cabello pálido y rubio y sonrió con arrepentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que era Caspian.

Edmund iba a salir para unirse a Caspian pero se detuvo en el último momento. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había notado que Caspian había dejado la hoguera y la forma en la que estaba sentado aquí, solo en la oscuridad, solo podía significar que el nuevo rey se había ido para un momento de pensamientos silenciosos. _Probablemente el primer momento que ha tenido para sí mismo durante un largo tiempo, _pensó Edmund y él rápidamente volvió a adentrarse a los árboles.

Justo cuando estaba volviendo de camino al fuego, Edmund oyó un fuerte ruido en los árboles cercanos. Se tensó, miró de nuevo a Caspian y vio que el otro muchacho se había puesto en pie. Entonces Peter salió a la luz de la clara luna y Edmund casi puso ver su propio suspiro de alivio reflejado en el cuerpo de Caspian.

—Ahí estás, Caspian — la voz de Peter era baja pero ,en la quietud de la noche, Edmund pudo oír sus palabras con claridad—.Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Edmund vio como ambos se sentaban en la orilla y, luego, se volvió para irse otra vez. Pero entonces, Peter habló y los pies de Edmund se congelaron.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Caspian?

Las palabras eran bastante simples pero había algo extraño en el tono de voz de Peter. Edmund frunció el ceño y miró a los dos muchachos, pero a pesar de que la luna brillaba, no pudo ver sus rostros con claridad. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar por qué Peter sonaba extraño, cuando Caspian respondió y casi se lo perdió.

—Creo que me siento abrumado.

—Sí, ser un rey puede ser abrumador, sin duda —Edmund oyó la respuesta de Peter—.Sin embargo, anímate, la batalla ha terminado por hoy.

—Sí —dijo Caspian en voz tan baja que Edmund se esforzó por escucharle—. Pero, ¿Qué pasará mañana?

—Mañana es el primer día de la nueva libertad de Narnia. Un día que será recordado siempre, al igual que nuestros días como reyes de Narnia siempre fueron recordados.

La voz de Peter resonó fuerte y clara en el aire de la noche pero Edmund frunció el ceño cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué Peter sonaba extraño. El dolor que había visto en el rostro de Peter antes se reflejaba profundamente ahora en su voz, lo cual le otorgaba una madurez que, en su propio mundo, estaba apenas comenzando a mostrar.

—Tienes razón a pesar de todo —continuó Peter—.La batalla apenas acaba de comenzar. Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer como reconstruir Narnia, pero sé que puedes hacerlo, tal como nosotros lo hicimos. La clave está en la ayuda que tienes alrededor. Yo tuve a Susan, Lucy y Edmund. Particularmente a Edmund. A veces no sé que hubiera hecho sin él.

El rostro de Edmund ardió, y no sólo por el orgullo y la vergüenza que las palabras de Peter le habían hecho sentir, sino por el hecho de que nunca debió de haberlas escuchado. Si bien era maravilloso escuchar que Peter, su hermano mayor, y, quizás lo más importante, el Sumo Monarca, lo valoraba, ese hecho le hizo recordar que estaba escuchando a escondidas. Incluso si estaba preocupado por Peter, eso no era excusa para hacer algo tan escurridizo. Era algo que hubiera hecho en sus días malos en Narnia antes de que Aslan y Narnia lo cambiaran, y rápidamente dio un paso atrás y se volvió.

Entonces, se congeló de horror al ver a Aslan, de pie en un pequeño claro entre los árboles, mirándolo. Por un momento, Edmund se quedó inmóvil, atrapado entre el deseo de huir y el deseo de caer a los pies del león pidiéndo perdón. Finalmente, se recompuso, alzó la barbilla y dio un paso hacia Aslan.

Al instante, el león sacudió su melena.

—Quédate.

La palabra pareció como si soplara hacia a Edmund, con la voz baja y profunda del león.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Edmund en estado de shock.

Aslan se limitó a sacudir su melena de nuevo, y Edmund siempre se dijo más tarde que parecía casi divertido, y luego se volvió y caminó suavemente lejos a través de los árboles.

La frente de Edmund se levantó por el asombro y luego entró sin hacer ruido de nuevo hacia la orilla al oír la voz clara de Caspian.

—Y tengo a Buscatrufas, Trumpkin y al Dr. Cornelius. Ah, y no hay que olvidar a Reepicheep.

Edmund sonrió cuando escuchó un bufido de Peter.

—No, por Dios, no se puede olvidar a Reepicheep.

Durante mucho rato hubo silencio y la mente de Edmund revoloteaba entre dos problemas. Uno era el por qué demonios Aslan le había dicho que se quedara y escuchara una conversación privada. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que Aslan hiciese algo tan extraño pero Edmund no podía ver qué podía ser. El otro problema era por qué Peter estaba tan triste. Edmund sólo podía describir esa nota pensativa en su voz como triste y, de nuevo, no podía ver la razón de ello. Habían vuelto a Narnia y habían ganado la batalla. ¿Por qué Peter estaba triste?

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en todo esto que casi se olvidó de que los otros dos estaban sentados en la orilla hasta que oyó un suave suspiro de Caspian.

— ¿Qué pasa, Caspian? —Edmund nunca había escuchado a Peter decir algo tan amable y él sonrió. Parecía que se trataba de una noche de sorpresas sin fin.

Después de un momento, oyó la respuesta de Caspian, de nuevo en voz tan baja que tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para atrapar las palabras.

—Yo…yo creo que estoy solo. Extraño, ¿verdad?

—No es tan extraño realmente. Los reyes están a menudo solos.

— ¿En serio?

Edmund se sorprendió conteniendo la respiración, preguntándose cuál sería la respuesta de Peter. Nunca le había oído hablar tan abiertamente con alguien, ni siquiera con el propio Edmund, Susan y Lucy.

—Sí —respondió Peter finalmente—. A pesar de que tuve a los demás, yo era el Sumo Monarca y me sentía solo.

—Entiendo —dijo Caspian y Edmund pudo oír una nueva nota de autoridad firme en su voz— Y tengo entendido que luchaste por mí y me has colocado en el trono y eso significa que no podrás quedarte. Me gustaría que pudieras.

Casi pareció como si campanas sonaran en la cabeza de Edmund al oír estas palabras y él supo que había llegado a la pista de la tristeza de Peter. Él no lo había visto así antes pero cuando Peter luchó contra el rey Miraz, en nombre de Caspian, había sido efectivamente para entregar su trono a otro rey. Y a pesar de que era a Caspian, le tenía que doler a Peter de alguna forma.

—Estaría bien —Edmund pudo escuchar el estricto control en la voz de Peter—, pero no podemos.

— ¿Crees que volveréis alguna vez? —Caspian preguntó esperanzado.

—Tengo la sensación de que…—Edmund vio a Peter sacudir la cabeza—. Edmund y Lucy podrían pero tengo la sensación de que esta es la última vez para Susan y para mí.

El suspiro de sorpresa de Edmund se reflejó en Caspian. Fue un shock pero ahora entendía la profundidad de los sentimientos de Peter. No sólo había renunciado al trono sino que nunca más iba a volver a Narnia y eso era peor que cualquier cosa que Edmund pudiera imaginar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de compasión y las apartó rapidamente al oír la respuesta suave de Caspian.

—Lo siento.

—No es tan malo, sabes, ya he vivido toda una vida en Narnia. La otra vida en mi propio mundo es muy emocionante.

Edmund sonrió tristemente. ¡Cómo le gustaba a Peter ver el lado positivo de las cosas!, y Edmund se dio cuenta por la nueva determinación en su voz de que iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio, pero esta vez parecía estar lleno de paz y alegría. Edmund estuvo a punto de irse, estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche cuando vio a Caspian moverse.

Caspian se acercó a Peter y Edmund observó con asombro como Caspian rozaba sus labios con los de Peter. Él vio a Peter congelarse en estado de shock y retroceder rápidamente. Esperaba que Peter se levantara y se fuera, pero su hermano llevó una mano al rostro de Caspian. Hubo un murmullo de voces y Edmund no pudo distinguir las palabras pero al final vio a Peter tumbarse en la orilla, tirando a Caspian con él y luego estaban besándose de nuevo, besándose realmente.

Los ojos de Edmund se abrieron de horror mientras les observaba. Esto era algo más que un simple beso entre dos reyes. Dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de detenerlos, pero luego se oyó un suave gemido de uno de ellos y una extraña excitación estalló en todo su cuerpo y no pudo moverse. No podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. Vio a Peter tirar a Caspian por completo sobre su cuerpo, vio sus manos deslizándose a lo largo de la espalda de Caspian. Vio como se separaban de un beso para coger aire, riendo en voz baja, y entonces Caspian volvió a los labios de Peter y escuchó el gemido de su hermano.

El gemido rompió el hechizo y Edmund rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se hundió entre los árboles, sin importarle si le habían escuchado. Cuando vio la luz de la hoguera entre los árboles, se detuvo y se inclinó tratando de recobrar el aliento. Su mente era un torbellino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aslan le había dicho que se quedara? ¿Por qué Aslan quería que viera eso? ¿Y por qué se había sentido horrorizado por lo que había visto? La verdad que había visto cosas como esa antes, tanto en Narnia como estudiante en un colegio de Inglaterra. ¿Era por Peter? No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mirar a su hermano a la cara de nuevo… ¿o era por Caspian?

Cuando se calmó lo mejor que pudo, regresó al fuego de nuevo. Todo el mundo estaba dormido, pero una rápida mirada en dirección a Aslan le mostró que el león estaba despierto y mirando a la luna. Un resentimiento extraño se levantó en el pecho de Edmund, ese torbellino en el que estaba era culpa de Aslan. Como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Edmund, el león se volvió y lo miró impasible. Sus ojos se encontraron, Edmund vio algo feroz en los ojos del león. Una advertencia.

Sonrojándose de vergüenza, Edmund se armó de valor y cruzó el claro del bosque para arrodillarse a los pies de Aslan.

—Lo siento —murmuró—.No entiendo…¿Por qué…?

—Silencio, hijo de Adán —interrumpió Aslan— Esta va a ser tu batalla para luchar. Este será el sacrificio que harás. Por el momento, duerme.

Edmund se sentía tan confundido como antes pero sabía que no debía preguntar más cuando Aslan tenía esa expresión en el rostro. Encontró un hueco al lado de Lucy y trató de dormir. No pensaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo pero lo siguiente que supo fue que se despertó por un rayo de la luz del sol en su rostro.

Con un poco de miedo, miró alrededor del grupo en busca de Peter y Caspian. Su corazón se agitó con extrañeza cuando vio a Caspian hablar con Trumpkin pero Peter no estaba a la vista y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Aslan y Susan tampoco estaban.

Caspian parecía completamente el mismo de ayer y , cuando sonrió y saludó a Edmund, Edmund le devolvió automáticamente el saludo. Y cuando Peter regresó finalmente, Edmund fue capaz de mirarle a la cara sin mostrar nada de su agitación anterior. De nuevo esa aura de amargura rodeaba a Peter y ahora también a Susan pero cuando Peter y Caspian intercambiaron una sonrisa tímida, Edmund vio una paz silenciosa entrar en los ojos de su hermano.

No pudo apartar los ojos de ellos. A pesar de que ambos estaban cada uno a un lado de Aslan, él les observaba. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de pronto llegó la hora de irse. Peter y Caspian se despidieron como reyes hermanos, sin ninguna indicación de otra cosa, y Edmund empezó a sentir que se había imaginado todo aquel asunto.

Pero entonces, justo antes de entrar por la entrada, Peter se volvió y Edmund vislumbró su cara mientras miraba a Caspian. Vio orgullo y alegría ahí pero no el dolor de la partida.

A medida que se encontró de nuevo en la estación de tren, con sus equipajes amontonados alrededor de ellos, Edmund se preguntó si alguna vez lo entendería.

FIN


End file.
